


[The Weepies - Can't Go Back Now]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [6]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For a moment, Olivia freezes; there's a wave approaching, threatening to engulf her and tug her under.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Weepies - Can't Go Back Now]

For a moment, Olivia freezes; there's a wave approaching, threatening to engulf her and tug her under into these 'Shouldn't Have Done This' and 'Do I Really Want This' and 'Does He Want This In Any Way Even Similar To Mine' depths.

But Lincoln reaches up and touches her cheek, one gentle finger tracing the corner of her lips, a smile on his own.

And the wave breaks, somewhere further out. Olivia comes up for air, kisses him again.

  



End file.
